


Snowing Night

by Torkienshire



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Comfort Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torkienshire/pseuds/Torkienshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky got severely wounded in the mission. Locked in the heavy snow storm in the middle of nowhere and out of morphine, Steve resorted to the only way to get Bucky through the night, before the rescue arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing Night

Steve looked at the empty syringe in his hand. The last morphine shot was used less than half an hour ago. At any minute now, Bucky would start writhing in pain again. He looked at Bucky lying on his back by the fire, half-naked, soaked with dry blood and fever sweat, full of cuts and bruises. Bucky pressed his metal hand hard on the bloody gauze over a little, nasty hole in his left abdomen, as if that could stop the returning pain. Steve heard his heavy breathing, his teeth gritting tight, his desperate fight to keep control. Finally Steve heard the sound of his fist punching the ground and his legs kicking the wall of the cave. Bucky couldn’t help letting out his scream in unbearable pain.

Bucky took a bullet for Steve in their last mission two hours ago. It turned out to be a trap and the mission failed terribly. Steve took Bucky to safety in a cave in the middle of nowhere. The request for rescue had been sent; but, now that the heavy snow storm set in, all the communications were lost. It would be a miracle enough that SHIELD could reach them before dawn.

It was a special bullet made specifically to take down a biologically engineered super soldier like Captain America. As now proved, it might not be able to do its job. Yet it did cause extremely devastating damages to wherever it hit. Steve could only manage to stop the severe bleeding from Bucky’s wound but nothing more. He had no idea what the Nazis and the Soviet had done to Bucky in transforming him into a super killing machine. He only noticed that Bucky’s body could sustain even more serious injury than his own body could. However, it could not heal as fast. It merely accelerated medical effects yet for a much shorter period of time than they could have actually lasted. This simply meant that Bucky was always left to deal with prolonged pain even though he would live.

Steve’s heart ached every time Bucky screamed. Bucky needed stronger morphine and a good rest to shut him down until SHIELD showed up.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh…” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, trying to calm him. In oblivion, Bucky turned his head away. Nothing, no soothing, no comfort, could ease him now. And he never wanted to be found in such a pathetic state, so hopeless, so helpless.

Steve sat closer to Bucky and worked his hands on Bucky’s belt. He gently removed it and pulled Bucky’s trousers down. “What the hell are you doing, Steve?!” Bucky tried to move away from Steve’s hands but he was too weak. 

Since Bucky came back, he had often acted like a total stranger to Steve anyway, at times, refusing even his friendly hug.

“Trust me, Buck,” Steve pressed Bucky’s palm on his cheek and then kissed it lovingly, “Please.” 

Steve started kissing Bucky above his groin, softly, slowly, down to the base of his cock. He lingered, lost in the memory of this only one man whom he had known and loved for his whole life; the man who was his first and his last. Bucky had his own familiar scent, strongly masculine and yet so sweet and addictive to Steve’s sense. Not a moment in all these 70 years had Steve ever forgotten how Bucky smelled like, how he tasted like, “home”.

For a few seconds, Bucky froze. His brain could not process how to respond to what was happening to him right now. His mind, however, seemed to be telling a different story. It all started coming back to him in bits and pieces; an old sofa in an old, poorly lit room, the laughter, the shining smile, the happy, pretty face of a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy on top of him, the warmth and moist of the boy’s lips as he kept kissing him down and down, the sound of his own... 

Before he knew it, his hesitating hand was stroking Steve’s head instead of pushing it, his cock fully hard and willing, welcoming.

Steve could not hide his smile as he lifted his head up a bit and looked into Bucky’s eyes as if to ask for his permission. He then brushed his lips lightly against the already reddened head of Bucky’s cock and sensed the slight quivering throughout Bucky’s body and a soft moan escaping Bucky’s lips, unaware. He carefully licked the entire shaft, teasing, kissing, sucking, devouring it, as if he would never get enough of his lover, after seven decades of waiting and longing. Steve’s mouth was moving faster and faster, himself getting more and more brutal, fueled by Bucky’s heavy panting and growing moans. All the while he began to use his finger to probe Bucky’s arse. It faced slight resistance at first but not for long. Bucky’s body seemed to respond to what it had been used to much quicker than Bucky’s mind and memory could catch up with. Bucky couldn’t help let out another loud moan as his arse let two fingers of Steve’s slip through and embraced them tight. With or without knowing it, given all the strength that he had left, Bucky started thrusting his hips to Steve’s mouth and fingers, harder and faster as Steve’s fingers kept hitting the prostate spot deep inside him. His head started spinning around, his mind totally blown away, his right arm reaching out blindly for a firm grip of refuge and finally met with Steve’s shoulder. He gaped for air as the intensity of the pleasure and the pain from his wound mounted and mercilessly pierced through every inch of him until he could no longer take it. He came so hard he almost made Steve choke, his fingers digging into Steve’s flesh until it bled, his scream so loud it echoed across the cave and the surrounding mountains even in the heavy storm. 

“Punk” Bucky murmured. 

At that very second, Steve saw it in Bucky’s eyes, the Bucky whom he knew and who did know him. Bucky remembered. He slowly closed his eyes and retreated to sleep. Steve kept looking at Bucky’s peaceful face and listening to his breathing as if to make sure his heart was still beating. He lay down by Bucky’s side and put his arm and leg around him, shielding his love from the cold. It would be one good hour, he hoped, before Bucky woke up. And he would be right here with him when he did as he had always been and would always be… ’til the end of the line.


End file.
